1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote control system for transmitting signals to a railway vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control system provided with an LCD touchscreen for monitoring and providing commands to the railway vehicle. Additionally, the present invention relates to a remote control system provided with a plurality of safety switches. The remote control system is particularly suitable for use in switching (or rail) yard applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control systems for controlling locomotives are known in the art. Typically, remote control systems for locomotives have two main components, namely a remote control device and a locomotive controller module. The remote control device is generally a portable unit that is carried by a human operator located at a certain distance from the locomotive. The remote control device is operative for sending command signals to the locomotive controller module. The locomotive controller module is typically mounted on board the locomotive and is adapted for receiving command signals sent by the remote control device over a wireless communication link.
When an operator would like to cause a movement of the locomotive in a certain direction, or at a certain speed, for example, the operator manipulates the controls on the remote control device in order to specify the desired parameters (i.e. forward, backwards, speed, etc. . . . ). The parameters are encoded into a command signal, which is then sent by the remote control device to the locomotive control device. The locomotive control device processes the command signal and issues local control signals to a control interface for causing the desired commands to be implemented by the locomotive.
A deficiency with existing remote control systems is that there is only one remote control device, which limits the number of emergency stop signals or stop signals transmitted by existing remote control systems. Another limitation of existing remote control systems is the lack of information provided to the operator.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry to provide a remote control system that alleviates the deficiencies associated with the existing remote control systems.